1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to traffic control devices and, more specifically, to traffic direction control devices. The preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Traffic Directional Mat, is a 4xe2x80x2xc3x975xe2x80x2xc3x97⅝xe2x80x3 black rubber mat with a xc2xcxe2x80x3 indented 3xe2x80x2xc3x974xe2x80x2 arrow painted with white reflective paint. It is designed to be placed on the roadway concatenated in large numbers in the lane of travel to provide a clear path indicating the direction the traffic is to follow. These mats can be used either independently or in conjunction with traffic safety cones to provide clearer traffic direction information to the motorist of all cultural and educational backgrounds. The problem with using a multiplicity of traffic cones as the sole traffic direction control method is that they don""t always indicate clearly the correct path for the redirection of traffic. This is due, in part, to the often less-then-perfect ambient light conditions as well as to the nature of the device itself which presents an obstacle to travel rather than a directional indication. Using traffic cones in conjunction with Directional Mats, however, gives the motorist a complete traffic direction information picture, with the mats clearly indicating the path and the cones indicating the lateral boundaries of the path. The internationally recognized arrow symbol is also easily understood by motorist of all backgrounds. The Traffic Directional Mat is durable, easy to clean, portable and easy to maintain (the indented arrow can be repainted with reflective paint).
It increases highway safety and lowers liability exposure which makes the Directional Mat a perfect compliment to any traffic control inventory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other traffic controls devices designed for controlling the flow of traffic. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,617 issued to Judy Chen on Mar. 14, 1995.
Another patent was issued to Peter Hedgewick on Oct. 29, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,114. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,383 was issued to Hartwell F. Tucker on Oct. 30, 1973 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 30, 1948 to W. A. Phillips as U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,764.
Another patent was issued to W. S Rockwell on Dec. 29, 1936 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,872. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,809 was issued to J. R. O""Brien on Apr. 20, 1926.
A reflective road sign made of a transparent tempered glass consisted of a cylindrical base, and a dome connected above the cylindrical base, the cylindrical base having a peripheral outside wall coated with an inner layer of light-permeable color covering, an outer layer of corrosion resisting coating, and an intermediate layer of reflective metal coating between the inner layer of light permeable color covering and the outer layer of corrosion resisting coating.
A reflective pavement marker of the type having a shell-like housing of synthetic resin or other moldable material with a reflective end wall of light transmitting material with a filler of epoxy or other potting material. The reflective end wall is formed with retro-directive reflective elements of cube corner type. The end wall is dished so that light rays reflect from the array of cube corner reflective elements and converge to enhance the candlepower of the reflective light. Also disclosed is a method and apparatus for making the device.
An automobile driving lane or roadbed marker device for attachment to a roadbed has a configuration which indicates to the driver of the automobile the proper direction of movement in a traffic lane, while defining the boundaries of the traffic lane. The marker device has a low-profile elongated three-dimensional body the bottom surface of which is flat and which tapers in width from about 4 to 8 inches at one end to one to 2 inches at the other end. The top surface of the body is divided into facets or angularly disposed surfaces which themselves reflect light, or on which separate reflective units are formed or attached.
In a device for use in applying a traffic control marking to the soft upper surface of a highway, a carrier composed of a compressible material provided with a series of spaced openings extending entirely through the carrier and arranged to depict the desired traffic control marking, and individual hard element in and substantially filling each of said carrier openings, and a frangible sheet closing the ends of said openings for retaining said elements therein.
A sign including a flexible open mesh backing adapted to be embedded in self-hardening plastic material, the interstices of the backing being of a size as to permit the plastic material to pass therethrough, and wire of rod-like form defining the outline of a symbol secured to said area as to project a sufficient distance from the adjacent face of the backing to provide a form for retaining self-hardening plastic material of a different color than that in which the backing is adapted to be embedded.
A road marker embodying a block like body portion, the upper surface thereof being substantially flat, and an anchor plate upon which the block rests, the lower face of the block and the said plate being secured together, the said plate projecting beyond the block to form flanges continuous throughout the length of the respective adjacent upright surfaces of the block, said block being adapted to be embedded in the pavement so that the pavement will rest upon the said flanges and thereby anchor the block for yielding movement with the pavement, the top of the said block being normally flush with the upper surface of the adjacent portion of the pavement.
While these traffic control devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a traffic directional mat which is expected to be made of black, rubber-like material. The mat is a relatively thin, generally rectangular body which is designed to be placed on a roadway in a pre-selected pattern or line in order to indicate the direction of travel for the traffic. The mat has an indented arrow, which arrow may be painted in reflective paint so as to be clearly visible to the driver of a vehicle. The mats are expected to be about 4xe2x80x2xc3x975xe2x80x2 being about ⅝ inch thick having a 3xe2x80x2xc3x974xe2x80x2 arrow with about a xc2xc inch indention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds and that can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control and that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions and is durable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions and that is durable and easy to clean.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions and that is durable, easy to clean and portable.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions and that is durable, easy to clean, portable and easy to maintain (can be refinished with reflective paint).
Another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions and that is durable, easy to clean, portable, easy to maintain (can be refinished with reflective paint) and that will increase highway safety.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an unambiguous traffic directional control device that will be completely understandable to motorists of all backgrounds, can be used independently or in conjunction with other devices to enhance the effectiveness of traffic directional control, that is clearly visible under all ambient light conditions, that is durable, easy to clean, portable, easy to maintain (can be refinished with reflective paint), that will increase highway safety and lower the liability exposure of organizations involved in traffic control.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a traffic directional control device, the Traffic Directional Mat, designed to be placed on the roadway concatenated in large numbers in the lane of travel to provide a clear path indicating the direction the traffic is to follow. The preferred embodiment of the present invention, the Traffic Directional Mat, is a 4xe2x80x2xc3x975xe2x80x2xc3x97⅝ black rubber mat with a xc2xcxe2x80x3 indented 3xe2x80x2xc3x974xe2x80x2 arrow painted with white reflective paint. These mats can be used either independently or in conjunction with traffic safety cones to provide clearer traffic direction information to the motorist of all cultural and educational backgrounds. The problem with using a multiplicity of traffic cones as the sole traffic direction control method is that they don""t always indicate clearly the correct path for the redirection of traffic. This is due, in part, to the often less-then-perfect ambient light conditions as well as to the nature of the device itself which presents an obstacle to travel rather than a directional indication. Using traffic cones in conjunction with Directional Mats, however, gives the motorist a complete traffic direction information picture, with the mats clearly indicating the path and the cones indicating the lateral boundaries of the path. The internationally recognized arrow symbol is also easily understood by motorist of all backgrounds. The Traffic Directional Mat is durable, easy to clean, portable and easy to maintain (the indented arrow can be repainted with reflective paint). It increases highway safety and lowers liability exposure which makes the Directional Mat a perfect compliment to any traffic control inventory.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.